


Supergirl Joins Twitter

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Series: Supergirl Social Media Adventures [1]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Gen, Post 1x16 Falling, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl joins Twitter as a publicity move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl Joins Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> I assumed that the DEO doesn't actually notice that Kara has joined Twitter because they're too busy with J'onn. I also don't actually know M'gann's back story so I just made something up. I assumed that the genocide of Green Martians happened several decades and M'gann came to Earth after that. J'onn had been on Earth for years before the DEO located him.

Kara and Alex were in Kara’s apartment for the night, polishing off the last of some Ben & Jerry’s. “You know Kara, if you want to repair your relationship with National City, you’re going to need some sort of PR move,” Alex suggested.  
  
“Like what?"  
“I don’t know, join Twitter and start spouting some patriotic feminist stuff. Come out in support of some popular movement. Get in an argument with Trump."  
“That might actually be a good idea."  
“You’re going to want to create a whole new email account and online identity for this. You can’t just go using kara.danvers@catco.com for this."  
“Do you think the DEO will let me have a supergirl@deo.gov account?"  
“Probably only if you start working there full time."  
“I’ll need a profile picture. I don’t think anything in the CatCo archive is particularly flattering, though."  
“Ask James tomorrow to photograph you hovering off the edge of the tower."  
“Hold up a minute, did you finish off the rocky road without letting me have some?"  
“Sorry?"

* * *

The next morning, Kara approached James at his art desk. “Hey James, do you think you could do me a favor?"  
  
“Yeah, what’s up?"  
“I need some photos of me as Supergirl. Nothing in the papers or online is very decent, I was thinking I could pose in midair."  
“Sure. What’s this for?"  
“I was thinking of joining some social media as a publicity move."  
“Are you sure that’s the best idea?”  
“I work for the Queen of All Media, I’m pretty sure I’ve picked up a thing or two about PR."  
“Alright. Lemme just grab my camera and I’ll meet you up on the roof."  
  
Ten minutes later, Supergirl was standing on the CatCo helipad, makeup kit at her feet, plucking awkwardly at her cape. “Nervous,” James asked. “I haven’t really posed for a picture since college graduation,” Kara replied. “Let’s have you float off this edge,” James told her, walking towards the north side of the tower, “so that you’re not in your own shadow.” Kara floated off in front of James and gave him her best Disney princess pose. James snapped a few shots, commenting “that’s good, for a completely innocent Disney princess. Give me something that exudes power.” Kara turned slightly to the side, bent her rear knee slightly, arms at her side, and gave James a patented Cat-Grant-is-having-none-of-your-bullshit glare. James started snapping away, when a breeze kicked up, making Kara’s cape soar out majestically, at which point James just went to town on the shutter button. Kara broke pose, giggling at how much James was pushing the button, “if you were Kryptonian, you’d have broken that poor camera by now.” James responded by getting a few shots of her giggling.  
  
_Imagine this pose, but with different lighting._  


* * *

A few hours later, after the trio had done their actual jobs. James called Kara and Winn over to his desk. “Okay, I’ve selected the best few shots. Tell me what you think,” James told them. “What’s this for,” Winn asked. “I had James take some pictures of me this morning. Supergirl is about to join Twitter. I figured it’s a good way to help my image in the wake of the Kryptonite incident,” Kara replied. James showed them several photos, side-by-side on his computer. “You’ve definitely been watching too much Mulan, Kara. Supergirl is not a Disney princess, she’s the Maid of Might. I definitely like the second pose best. The last one is just unprofessional,” Winn said. “The power pose definitely has its merits,” James agreed. “Yeah, I like it, too. Send me all ten of these pictures, though. I’ve created a new email, supergirl@gmail.com, you can send them to there."  
  
That evening, Kara and Alex were sat on Kara’s couch, with her laptop open to the Twitter homepage. “Okay, it looks like some fourteen-year-old girl has taken @supergirl and some fansite has taken @officialsupergirl,” Alex told her sister as she started looking up other names on her phone.  
  
“I’m going to go with @MaidofMight.”  
“Maid of Might?”  
“It’s just something Winn said at work today. I like it.”  
“I guess it ties you to Clark less than @GirlofSteel.”  
“What should I do for my bio.”  
“Something that acknowledges you’re a superhero, but also makes you sound like a regular person. Something people can identify with.”  
“How’s about ‘National City’s premiere female superhero. Likes donuts.’?”  
“You’re National City’s only superhero and everyone likes donuts.”  
“Right, okay. What about ‘National City’s premiere superhero. Likes donuts, pizza, and sunny weather.’?”  
“Better.”  
“Who should I follow first?”  
“Not any of your friends who don’t know Supergirl. I would also recommend some National City institutions, like the police and fire department."  
“Right. Let’s go with Cat Grant, though that’s mostly me in control of the account… CatCo… James… NCPD… NCFD… I don’t see the DEO.”  
“We’re a top secret government agency. We don’t have Twitter."  
“Unfortunately Hayley Atwell deleted.”  
“You do realize most of her female fans are gay, right?"  
“Well then it’s a good thing I’m bisexual."  
“I’m not sure that’s something you want to share with the internet."  
“Maybe it’s exactly the type of thing I need to share with the internet."  
“Promise me that if you do come out, it’s while the public already likes you.”  
“That’s probably a good idea. Doesn’t mean I can’t support some LGBT stuff. Okay, let’s see. I’ve got Hillary Clinton, the Gay-Straight Alliance, Maryne Lahaye…"  
“Who?"  
“Internet lesbian. Puppy bowl, that one’s very important... Agent Carter... Jessica Jones... Doctor Who… Supernatural… Sherlock…"  
“The internet does not need to see Supergirl geek out over SuperWhoLock.”  
“I thought you said people should be able to identify with me."  
“Fine, just keep the geeking out to a minimum."  
“I should probably post something. I’ve already got followers."

 **Supergirl** @MaidofMight: Sorry about the outburst last week. I was under the influence of a mind-altering substance. Hope you all will forgive me.

“You should probably go to bed now. It’s late and Cat’s going to be having a field day with this tomorrow."

* * *

“And now for our top story of the morning: Supergirl joined Twitter last night. So far the the only thing she’s posted is an apology for the incidents she caused last week. She’s seemingly confirmed the story the FBI put out that she was under the influence of some sort of drug,” the newscaster continued on on the screens in the CatCo bullpen. Cat came out of the private elevator at 7:59 exactly, “Kiera, call everyone into my office ASAP. Winn, print out screenshots of everything: tweets, replies, profile page, you name it.” She plucked the coffee from Kara’s hand and sashayed into her office. Ten minutes later, the core news team was gathered in Cat’s office. “Kiera, give me a run down,” the older woman commanded.  
  
“Right, so far she’s only tweeted the one thing: the apology about the fight last week. It’s gotten 3,720 retweets, 5,834 likes, and several hundred replies. So far she hasn’t responded to any of them, despite the fact that many are quite scathing. The banner photo at the top is a skyline of National City, seems to be pulled from Flickr."  
“Right, well that would suggest an element of city pride. Let me know as soon as she replies to any of those comments.”  
“I’ve already followed her with your personal account. You seem to be the first person she followed."  
  
“I’ll make sure the social media people follow her on the CatCo accounts. I’ll also check other sites to see if she made any other accounts,” Winn piped up. “Great. James, she definitely didn’t take that photo herself. In fact, I recognize the vantage point. Anything you care to share,” Cat queried. “I’ll admit she posed for that photo recently. She wanted something prettier than a selfie or a grainy cell phone picture from the internet,” James replied. “Kiera, contact the FBI. See if you can dig up any more information on this supposed drug. Everyone else, you’re dismissed, I’ll need quiet if I’m going to write up this story,” “You’re doing another Supergirl story yourself Ms. Grant,” Kara asked. “Well, I can’t have Lois Lane get all the glory, now can I? You can bet she’ll be writing the Planet’s story,” Cat responded.

* * *

**Tom Stuart** @tommyboy85: @MaidofMight OMG, you can’t just get high, wreck downtown, and ask us all to forgive you  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: @tommyboy85 It wasn’t anything I took on purpose or was even aware existed. I was exposed to it by accident while stopping a fire.  
**Anderson Cooper** @andersoncooper: @MaidofMight Who was the green flying man who stopped you?  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: @andersoncooper That was my friend J’onn, he’s from Mars  
**Clark Kent** @ClarkKent: How do we know you or Superman won’t be affected by this drug again?  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: @ClarkKent It was made by Maxwell Lord as a weapon against Kryptonians. He’s going to destroy it since it wasn’t meant to cause insanity  
**Clark Kent** @ClarkKent: @Supergirl How do we know he won’t just go back to the drawing board for a new weapon?  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: @ClarkKent We don’t. Hopefully he’ll just make a stun weapon instead. I’d hate to see what a lethal weapon could do in the wrong hands

* * *

Direct message from Cat Grant

Are we going to get to finish our interview?

What do you want to know?

Not much now that I’ve worked out you’re my assistant

I thought we settled this

Cut the BS. There’s no way you both changed personality twice at the same times

Fine. I’m Kara Danvers. But if anyone asks, my last name is Zor-El

Is that your Kryptonian name?

Yes. Superman is simply Cal-El. Naming works slightly differently between genders

You did say he was your cousin

Yes. Our fathers were brothers

Any other family?

You’ve met my foster sister. Turns out my mother’s sister and brother-in-law survived and are currently trying to take over the Earth

Were they behind the attack on Lord Tech?

Yes. Along with the some other Kryptonians who were being held in space station prison

Industrial espionage my ass.  
How many years older than you is Superman?

Negative 13. My pod got knocked off course when the planet exploded and I spent twenty years on the event horizon of a black hole

That explains how he arrived here as an infant and has a younger cousin

I’ve taught him to read and write Kryptonese. He prefers Christianity to our religion, though

Those soldiers that fought you, their hardware is too good for the FBI, but the uniforms are wrong for Army. Who are they?

They’re part of a black outfit called the Department of Extranormal Operations or DEO

They had a Martian working for them?

They had a Martian in charge. Which the Pentagon was not thrilled about. I’m probably going to be questioned tomorrow.

Don’t admit anything here. They’ve probably already started monitoring your account.

I’m probably going to get lectured for revealing their existence to you

* * *

Later that evening, Kara called Alex on the phone.  
  
“Hey Alex, I think I’ve got my first crazy fangirl."  
“Oh really, that was fast."  
“Some teenage girl named Megan Morse."  
“Oh. I know about her."  
“Is she a threat?"  
“Not that we could tell. Though all of J’onn’s decisions are going to be called into question. She’s an alien. A few years ago, a UFO crashed in the Pacific and some fishermen pulled her out of the water not two hours later. She was put into the foster system after she refused to give any information about herself apart from her name and age. We couldn’t recover the pod because the water was too deep, so we don’t know what planet she was from. She also refused to give a DNA sample to compare to missing persons and CPS wouldn’t let us take one by force."  
“I should probably talk to her before General Lane decides to haul her in."

* * *

**Supergirl** @MaidofMight followed you

Direct message from Supergirl

So I heard you wanted to meet up

Oh really? That would be amazing

How does tomorrow at 7pm in Roosevelt Park sound?

Fantastic

* * *

The next day saw Alex and J’onn arrested and subsequently broken out

Direct message from Supergirl

Sorry. I had some personal stuff come up. Can we reschedule for tomorrow? Same time and place

Sure

* * *

“Kiera! Come here,” Cat called from behind her desk. “Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara asked, walking into her office. “Shut the door and sit on the couch,” Cat said as she got up from her desk and sat at the couch opposite.  
  
“What do you want?"  
“We’re going to finish our interview.”  
“I thought we already did."  
“I got distracted making dinner."  
“What do you want to know?"  
“Well like I said, I already know a lot about you, but I’m lacking details. What causes do you support? I assume you’re a liberal."  
“Yes I am. I’m going to vote for Hillary this year. I support LGBT rights, women’s rights, minority rights…"  
“LGBT rights. Any particular reason there?"  
“I’m bisexual, though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t publish that until I’m back on the public’s good side."  
“Sure. At this point it’d only hurt you. What about gun control?"  
“It’d certainly make my job easier, but I don’t think there’s going to be enough support for a constitutional amendment anytime soon."  
“What made you decide to become Supergirl?"  
“My foster sister was on that plane."  
“What’s the most rewarding part of being Supergirl?"  
“Being a symbol of hope for the people."  
“Favorite singer?"  
“Taylor Swift"  
“Favorite movie?"  
“Harry Potter, the first one"  
“Favorite TV show?"  
“Orange is the New Black"  
“Favorite song?"  
“Shake It Off"  
“What would your dream job be? Don’t tell me you already have it."  
“Mythbuster"  
“How do you keep your outfit so clean after a long day of crimefighting?"  
“It’s an ancient Kryptonian secret that no off-worlder may know."  
“Really?"  
“Really"  
“Team Captain America or team Iron Man?"  
“Captain America"  
“Team Gale or team Peeta?"  
“Johanna"  
“Ooohh. Team Edward or team Jacob?"  
“My sister wouldn’t let me watch Twilight."  
“Right, well that’s all the questions I have for now. Go fetch those proofs from Mr. Olsen."  
“Yes, Ms. Grant"

* * *

**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: #LGBTFansDeserveBetter The recent outbreak of dead gay characters on television is appalling

* * *

That evening saw Supergirl hanging around Roosevelt Park, signing a few autographs and posing for selfies. After the crowd dispersed, M’gann came up to her. “So do you meet with all your crazy teenage fans,” she asked. “Only the ones who are aliens,” Kara replied as they settled on a bench.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about."  
“Don’t try that. My foster sister works for the DEO, they know you’re from outer space."  
“Did they send you here?"  
“No. I told my sister one of my fans wanted to me and she told me you were an alien. I figured you wanted to discuss life as an alien on Earth."  
“More or less, though I wasn’t going to bring up the topic right away. Is the DEO going to black bag me for talking to you?"  
“As far as I can tell, they’ve deemed you a non-threat. However, they’ve recently come under new leadership, so watch your back."  
“Do you think I should leave the country?"  
“That might just be suspicious. And there’s no telling that whatever country you went to wouldn’t either experiment on you themselves or just extradite you back here."  
“Experiment on me?"  
“I just learned that’s a thing the American government does. It’s called Project Cadmus. I wish somebody had told me about it before yesterday."  
“What do they know about me?"  
“I don’t have official clearance, so I haven’t seen your files. From what I can tell, they saw your ship come down on radar. Child Protective Services somehow managed to block them from getting a DNA sample, but that doesn’t mean they haven’t gotten one since. They also couldn’t access your ship, because the water it crashed in was too deep. I’m not even sure they know what planet you’re from."  
“I’m from Mars."  
“What’s your Martian name?"  
“It is actually M’gann M’orzz, but it took me a while to properly grasp your language so I didn’t catch the misspelling at first."  
“What misspelling?”  
“A more proper transliteration would be m-apostrophe-g-a-n-n space m-apostrophe-o-r-z-z."  
“Hmm. Speaking of Mars, the reason the DEO came under new leadership is because they discovered a Martian by the name of J’onn J’onzz had replaced their leader several years ago."  
“Yeah. I saw him fight you on television. I wasn’t aware there were any Green Martians left."  
“Are you a Green Martian?"  
“No. I’m a White Martian. But… I’m not like the others. My family refused to fight in the war. As a result, we were stripped of our possessions and reduced to poverty. I escaped on a derelict pod so my parents wouldn’t have another mouth to feed."  
“Have you considered using your abilities to help people?"  
“Not until you came out. I was too focused on blending in. I’m pretty sure the public wouldn’t be accepting of my true form."  
“Well there’s no reason you have to use that for crime fighting. You could go with something closer to human but still distinctly Martian. Like maybe you could change your skin and hair color and create some sort of supersuit like mine."  
“I’d need a name."  
“I recommend picking one out yourself, or else Cat Grant will choose one."  
“I could have green skin and red hair. Hell, if I blew up my cup size, I’m sure nobody would recognize me."  
“Hahahahaha. Well, the men probably wouldn’t, anyways."  
“I should get going, I have homework."  
“Okay. Call me before you make any decisions about becoming a superhero. I’ll message you my number."  
“Thank you so much for meeting me."  
“You’re welcome."  
  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: Made a new friend tonight

* * *

“So how’s Operation Twitter going,” James asked the next morning. “Not great, I’m afraid. I’m going to need a bigger PR move if I’m going to win the public back,” Kara replied from her desk.  
  
“Yeah. I think at this point you’re going to have save somebody to win them back. It’s been almost two weeks."  
“Where’s Winn?"  
“He’s at the DEO of all places. Apparently he thinks Siobhan is an alien."  
“Great. Just what I needed. My work rival might have superpowers."  
“I wouldn’t be too worried. Somehow, I have a good feeling about today."  
“Like what?"  
“I don’t know. It’s weird. I feel like we’re going to be pleasantly surprised."  
“At this point the only thing that would surprise me is someone who genuinely hasn’t heard of Supergirl."  
“Dunno."  
  
“Anyway, Cat’s here,” Kara said. At that point, the elevator dinged and the world went back to normal. At least until a certain Scarlet Speedster showed up that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the episodes since they came out, so please forgive any errors in the timeline. Also, I want M'gann M'orzz to appear on the show.


End file.
